Dark Justice Comitee
by Megante
Summary: sub historia acerca de kyosuke y kurow de rival schools justo despues del final de project Justice


En las sombras de una carretera desierta reina la tranquilidad y la quietud de una noche clara e iluminada con estrellas lejanas e indiferentes de lo que sucede bajo ellas. Luces ultra blancas de un BMW deportivo iluminan el camino, para que su conductor pueda ver el camino y manejar seguro hasta su destino...pero las luces del carro no le pueden mostrar lo que le depara el destino mas adelante...

Kyosuke, un chico alto, de lentes, con muy buen físico y miembro de una poderosa familia de renombre japonesa. Pasa sus días aquí en México y de paso resuelve unos asuntos para alguien...pero esa es otra historia, y no nos concentraremos en eso por el momento...El se la ha estado pasando muy bien aquí en el DF. pero lo que no sabe es que alguien mas de su mundo esta cerca...y hasta hace unos días el también se sorprendió de encontrar a Kyosuke aquí...pero después de eso decidió seguirlo un tiempo, y saludarlo mas adelante...su nombre es Kurow, pero para lograr escapar de sus perseguidores se cambio el nombre a .HWOARANG....

Hace unos años, más de los que parecen ahora, en un lugar muy lejano, ocurrieron varias tragedias ligadas a un único propósito,... ("¿y cual era ese propósito cerebro?...El mismo de siempre pinky!! TRATAR DE CONQUISTAR EL MUNDO ¡¡"...Ejem...perdon se me escaparon los ratones de la jaula permítanme un momento... ).

A pesar de la cruel batalla que muchas personas tuvieron que librar, al final, solo hubo un único deceso que lamentar, y dos desapariciones que preocuparian, atormentarian y desvelarían a mucha gente...

En algún lugar de Japón...en una oficina enorme con muy poca luz y una enorme mesa con todos y cada uno de sus lugares ocupados por personas ocultas en la penumbra:

-Nuestro agente "K" nos ha fallado...  
-Fue derrotado, y muy gravemente herido...  
-Y además escapó, no debe estar muy lejos, su estado no le permitiría irse muy lejos...fuera de nuestro alcance...  
-Y ciertamente no hay lugar que este fuera de nuestro alcance.  
-Aunque hay que reconocérselo, se encargo de limpiar el camino de  
obstáculos...  
-Así es, ahora que Hyo Imawano esta muerto no hay nada que se nos  
interponga en el camino para poner en practica "el proyecto"  
-Solo quedan un par de cabos sueltos, pero, están siendo atados en este  
preciso momento...

Una explosión se oye, seguida de otra más fuerte, un enorme alboroto se escucha afuera de la sala oscura...

-¿Que esta pasando?  
-Es de entupidos preguntar, sera mejor caballeros que nos preparemos para  
recibir visitas...las cuales me temo en este momento no nos son del todo  
gratas...

Las palabras de este ser son acogidas en silencio y todos los comensales se levantan y se oyen varios ruidos...metal deslizando y chocando contra metal, risas bajas, y en la oscuridad destellos de color rojo empiezan a brillar.

De pronto una explosión se oye justo arriba de ellos la luz entra por el techo dejándolos ciegos, una figura delgada sostenida de una fina cuerda del grosor de un hilo baja firme y rápidamente sobre ellos, antes de que este ser llegue al suelo varias explosiones ocurren en el piso de la sala, el caos y la confusión se adueñan del lugar. Dos sujetos permanecen en calma, y se acercan lentamente y con precaución al ser que esta bajando del cielo, esperan un par de segundos y se abalanzan sobre el. Acero y plomo caliente atraviesan el cuerpo del pobre infortunado...un estertor proviene de la victima, que pretendía ser el victimario

-Kurow, en verdad, que nunca dejaras de ser sorprendente, no esperaste a que lleváramos la batalla a ti, la trajiste hasta nosotros, en verdad no por nada eras de los mejores agentes y representantes del "Dark Side Project"

-Tienes razón, lo era...!POR QUE HOY RENUNCIO¡  
Detrás del tipo que estaba hablando el fulgor de unos ojos llenos de furia y poder resplandecía amenazadoramente mientras seguía hablando.  
-De ahora en adelante  
trabajare por mi cuenta, los beneficios son mas remunerativos, pero para que  
no piensen que hay resentimiento con ustedes les dejo este regalo...una maleta, llena de explosivo plástico activada a control remoto...desde algún lugar  
donde el equipo táctico de ataque japonés esta oculto...

nyyyaahhhhh¡...el ruido de una espada cortando el aire rápidamente se oye  
atrás de Kurow, pero en cuanto la espada hace contacto con el, se oye el ruido de un cristal roto y Kurow desaparece...

-donde esta?...no debe estar lejos es su técnica "replica" debe seguir aquí dentro...  
-Revisen el cuerpo que esta en el piso, quien es?  
-Sr. Es...es nuestra agente "Chan-li Black"...era ella a quien habíamos contratado para asesinar a Kurow mientras estaba en el hospital...  
-¡Revisen su cuerpo!,ahora  
-!aye-aye¡*  
-Sr. Tiene una enorme herida en el estomago...del ancho de una mano...sr le atravesaron el cuerpo con la mano...  
-mmhh...No hay duda,Kurow absorbio su energia,por eso se recupero tan rapido...en solo un par de horas...eso significa que esto no es mas que una distraccion...Kakyou!,dinos lo sientes cerca,sabes donde esta?

Kakyou-el...nunca ha estado aquí...las explosiones, el "replica", todo fue hecho a larga distancia...Chan-li...fue el catalizador para que Kurow desarrollara sus poderes a un nivel de 100/100...EL...ha alcanzado el poder de un miembro autentico del "Dark Side Project"...Sr. Mishima... ¡El actualmente posee el poder de enfrentarlo a usted...por la cabeza del comité!...

El camino esta vacío y en una tarde de un DIA esplendoroso, un joven camina melancólico por el camino que tantas veces había recorrido acompañado de sus mejores amigos, los primeros que había tenido en su vida, y quizás los últimos, por su bien el debía alejarse de ellos, ahora el era un ser peligroso...para todo el mundo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, y una fragancia muy fina llego a su nariz, tan fina que era casi única, se distinguía por encima del viento fresco, pensó en seguir el aroma y buscar a la poseedora de aquel aroma, echo a correr, pero en sentido contrario, algo le decía que era mejor correr. No se equivocó una serie de disparos trataron de alcanzarlo pero fallaron por centimetros,Kyosuke  
solo atino a correr hacia cualquier lugar donde estuviera a salvo y fuera del alacance de cualquier bala.

Pero cometio un error no eran de las balas de las que debia preocuparse, era de la poseedora de aquella fragancia tan sutil de quien debia cuidarse, un trío de pequeñas navajas paso por su lado enganchando su chaqueta en una barda que tenia a lado...

-¡Edge, si no quieres problemas será mejor que te apartes de mi camino de una vez o no vivirás para contarlo!...  
-¡¿Edge?!...¿Que clase de nombre es ese? ...lo siento bombón pero te equivocaste mi nombre es Anna...Anna Williams...

-! ¡Me importa un demonio quien seas! pero estas molestando a la persona equivocada...  
-¿Molestando? jajaja...no niño...me malinterpretas, yo no molesto...yo mato. hum, hum, hum, espero que ya hayas hecho cosas buenas y malas con alguna chica, por que de lo contrario serias un desperdicio de hombre por morir virgen.

Kyosuke, se dice para sus adentros:

-No se por que de repente se me vienen a la cabeza Tiffanny , Hinata, Inciyo,  
Ran, Natsu, Akira, Kyoko, Yurika, Zaki...y Momo también... ¿por que no?, no soy dios pa perdonar y además yo piso parejo...también Sakura, como no, ¡como se me iba a olvidar!

-¡Heeeeey! ¡niño despierta! ¿que es eso en tu pantalón, tu tienda de acampar?...jajá jajá ...

-¡Oye, es normal! apenas estoy entrando a la secundaria y pues no he tenido oportunidad de echar pasión con hina....digo, tiff....noooo ¡quiero decir Kyokkkk...WELL, THAT´S NOT YOUR BUSSINES!

HUUUHHHH??!... Increíble, pensé que un chico como tu ya habría tenido relaciones...al menos con es achica con la que te juntas mucho tu y tu otro amigo...

-¿Hinata?,mmta que va ella no me gusta tanto, es medio mensa y además como que le falta...Mm... no se ya sabes, mas personalidad, como que es medio tímida...

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!....JJJAAAAAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡INCREÍBLE! ¡ERES VIRGEN! ERES VIRGEN¡ ERES VIRGEN¡ ERES VIRGEN¡ ERES VIRGEN¡ ERES VIRGEN¡ ERES VIR...UUUGHH AAHHH AUCH HYAAAAAAAA....

Kyosuke no pudo tolerar tanta burla, y meno viniendo de una chica tan atractiva como Anna, lo cual motivo que incrementara su poder 5 veces y le aplicara un combo de 50 golpes estilo Marvel VS Capcom...con lo que Anna quedo fulminada, y Kyosuke molesto decidió irse del país e irse al caribe, había escuchado que las chicas ahí eran de una belleza incomparable y estaban ávidas de hombres que les enseñaran lo bonito que era la vida y el amor, que eran totalmente desinhibidas y les gustaba todo lo que fuera despapaye...

Lo que el babas no sabia era que eso era en Estados Unidos y como su geografía no era muy buena y su puberta mente quedo muy sugestionada después de ver una película de extraterrestres mexicana cuya estrella era Irma Serrano, Alberto Rojas el caballo, la pelangocha, Maribel Guardia, y Lorena Herrera, pues el probre termino por comprar un boleto de avión a la ciudad de la ejperanza...nuestra bienamada chilangoland...

El recuerdo estaba muy presente, el fuego y las cosas que vio eran muy extrañas, tanto que no sabia si en verdad todo eso había sucedido,¿acaso su hermano estaba muerto?,¿su padre había poseído a su hermano mayor y peor aun El, su padre era muy probable que estuviera en algún lado del infierno tal vez buscando la manera de regresar, para llevar a cabo sus planes, que el nunca supo?,solo su hermano Hyo sabia que es lo que tramaba...y ahora el esta muerto...como sea necesitaba dinero para poder salir del país y establecerse definitivamente en America, por lo menos hasta que tuviera el poder necesario para esclarecer todo lo que había pasado y también para enfrentar las consecuencias de los actos que tendría que hacer en el futuro...

Las Heridas ya habían sanado, los cabos sueltos habían sido atados, todos menos uno,¿donde estaba Hyo Imawano?,por que eso era seguro Hyo no había muerto, lo mas probable es que anduviera por ahí, caminando como un zombie...y no era para menos su padre había hecho un muy buen trabajo de dominio mental ,a tal grado que durante su pelea, el, Kurow, había despertado ese lado que su padre había programado para completar su plan...ò es que en verdad la espada de Mugen en verdad contenía el alma de su antiguo dueño, y fue por eso que Hyo perdió el control de si mismo?...Como sea, necesitaba tiempo para ver el alcance de sus nuevos poderes, y para aprender a usarlos como se debe, lo que hizo hace unas horas le costo mucho trabajo, y no supo en verdad como es que lo hizo...necesitaba dinero para poder salir del país  
y sabia donde conseguirlo fácilmente..

El Shinjuku...la gente camina si preocupación y se detiene en cada escaparate  
como parte de su rutina...sin embargo el día de hoy su rutina cambia un poco...

Un grupo de gente rodea a un chico de complexión delgada, cabello largo y negro, vestido como "rock Star" y que usa un par de guantes estilo "Freddy Kruger" y a otro tipo feo alto, corpulento y con cara de pocos amigos...Hay cámaras de TV grabando el asunto y varios anuncios publicitarios promoviendo  
lo que esta sucediendo, que no es otra cosa mas que una pelea de espectáculo previa a la temporada de apertura del torneo del puño de plata, que es la eliminatoria al torneo de puño de oro, que no es mas que la final de donde saldrán seleccionados los peleadores del torneo del puño de acero...(y me quejaba de la liguilla de futbol mexicano...)

Round 1

UNKNOWN vs. Marduk

Ready...

Fight!

Marduk se tira aun lado y sorprende a "unknown" amarrándolo por el cuello, azotándolo contra el piso una vez y después con un solo movimiento lo levanta para volver a azotarlo en el piso esta vez con mas furia, el cuerpo de "unknown" rebota por la fuerza del impacto, y antes de que caiga Marduk lanza una patada hacia atrás dando de lleno en la espalda de su rival."Unknown" se recupera tan rápido como puede y a pesar del dolor se incorpora con un resorte y aprovecha el impulso para patear por la espalda a Marduk quien estaba desprevenidamente dándole la espalda,"Unknown" espera un poco en lo que Marduk se levanta y cuando este esta de cuclillas el conecta una rápida serie de patadas que levantan a Marduk del suelo, dejándolo indefenso, para que "Unknown" le conecte otra serie de patadas que lo mandan derecho a una cabina telefónica que se hace añicos al momento de que chocar contra ella."Unknown" corre hacia donde esta su oponente y se barre para seguir maltratando a Marduk pero el antes de levantarse se gira hacia su izquierda y evita el golpe, ambos contrincantes se levantan al mismo tiempo, Marduk se lanza sobre "Unknown" para taclearlo pero este es mas rápido y cuando Marduk esta en el aire a escasos centímetros de la humanidad de "Unknown" este le aplica su técnica "Hunting Hawk" (que son dos patadas voladoras que dejan suspendido un segundo en el aire a su rival, pero inmediatamente que conecta los dos golpes el aplica una serie de golpes tan rápidos que parece que el solo se pone en posición fetal y el aire a su alrededor se condensa en ráfagas de aire que cortan y golpean a su rival),el combo termina y los dos siguen suspendidos en el aire "unknown" levanta el pie mas arriba de su cabeza y lo sorraja en el maltratado cuerpo de Marduk, que cae como costal de papas en el piso sin siquiera meter las manos...

Round 2

Ready...

Fight!

"Unknown" se mueve primero y de dos zancadas lega a donde se encuentra Marduk para agarrarlo de un pie y lanzarlo contra una de las cabinas telefónicas que resiste el impacto, pero apenas Marduk estaba reaccionando cuando "Unknown" ya esta sobre el otra vez aplicándole todo el rigor de sus puños y golpes con garras de acero en las puntas de sus dedos...Finalmente la cabina se rompe y Marduk cae al suelo como un fardo...

"Unknown" WINS!..."UNKNOWN" pasa a uno de los remolques del estudio de TV por su cheque, 15,000 dls, mas otros 20 por haber ganado la pelea...Ju jujuju...  
con esto completo para poder irme a America y entrenar tranquilamente durante un tiempo...Alguien me debe favores en USA...y no puede rehusarse a desobedecerme, despues de nuestro ultimo encuentro...en la "Pacific High School"...HAAA jajajaja!!!...será mejor que estés preparado por que es hora de pagar...


End file.
